Resilience
by Hitoshi-chan
Summary: 25 words. 25 sentences. 25 moments in the lives of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans.


25 themes in one sentence each to characterize the relationship between Soul and Maka.

So this is just something I came up with to cure my boredom during class. I'm such a horrible student. I took the 25 words/themes from one of my school notebooks, and selected them randomly by writing out the first word I saw when I flipped open a page (with the exception of some particles or book titles). Hope everyone enjoys, and reviews and feedback are very appreciated! I apologize in advance for the length of some of the sentences. Part of the reason I took this challenge was to force myself to write less, or rather convey a story or theme in a lesser amount of words. As a result, my sentences are sometimes really long.

Though the focus is on Soul/Maka as a pairing and a partnership, there are one or two that focus on the other characters as well.

Big thanks to Konishi and Tsubasa-Rose for the beta work! I less than 3 you both.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Edited: 10/25/12

**Shadows**

When she was very young, the play of shadows against her bedroom wall at night used to frighten her, but now she knows the shadows have more to fear from her.

**Camera**

Pajamas askew and hair in disarray, Maka woke to the flash of a camera and the snickering of two teenage boys, and as she plotted their demise, consoled herself with the fact that Tsubaki was an excellent weapon and she was sure they'd make a great team.

**Show**

Soul and Maka exited the theater ahead of their friends with mirrored expressions of shock and disgust, and without exchanging any words, they silently agreed never to let Liz pick the show _ever _again.

**Cut**

Soul knew he had an amazing physique and when they were a bit older, often chose to go shirtless in front of large gaggles of girls, but unlike the swooning and giggling majority, Maka didn't see the nicely toned muscles or the well defined chest, she saw only her weakness and vowed never to let it happen again.

**Child**

They were only children when they met, but they both knew instinctively that their partnership would last for the rest of their lives.

**Before**

Before he transformed he took her hand for a brief second and caught her eyes, voice filled with strength, "Be careful."

**Language**

When they're in the midst of battle, their souls are so attuned to one another that they practically share one mind, but sometimes, Soul wondered as he nursed his head after a particularly vicious "Maka chop," if they were even speaking the same language.

**Sounds**

She hated how loud Soul could be when she was busy studying or concentrating on something of equal importance, but as he lay drenched in blood, silent in her arms, she realized she hated his silence so much more.

**Background Music**

When things looked grim, Maka listened to the hum of their souls resonating together and gathered her strength to keep fighting.

**Change**

She wasn't afraid of how the black blood would change her because she knew he'd be there to change her back.

**Women**

Soul and Black Star showed up at Kid's house with grim expressions and pillows in tow, and Kid rolled his eyes as they set up make-shift beds in the living room, asking them what they had done this time.

**Property**

When Maka overheard a young meister talking about his weapon like property, she shook her head in exasperation, knowing that he would never achieve soul resonance until he understood that the relationship between meister and weapon was not about domination, but about a partnership.

**Name**

For reasons she didn't quite understand, she liked the way it sounded when he said her name.

**Sensibility**

When he was on the ground gasping for air, he knew the sensible thing to do would be to take a break from his training, but every time the thought crossed his mind he reminded himself why he wanted to become stronger.

**Extra Credit**

Soul brought her a hot cup of coffee sometime around 2 A. M. as she worked diligently, but when his eyes caught sight of the words 'extra credit' at the top of her report, he blanched and wondered how his soul had ever connected with such a freak.

**Rewritten**

He wrote their weekly cooking schedule on a blank sheet of paper and haphazardly pinned it to the fridge, so it was to his surprise when he walked in the next day to find the schedule completely rewritten in much neater handwriting.

**Time**

It was at those moments when they were fighting for their lives that they both realized how fragile their time really was, and how much remained unspoken between the two of them.

**Power**

Creating a Death Scythe was every meister's dream, but for some reason Maka couldn't bring herself to smile at the thought of Shinigami-sama declaring Soul his weapon.

**Destination**

The seven of them wandered the city aimlessly with no specific destination in mind; it was enough simply to enjoy each other's company.

**Argument**

He had expected her to 'Maka chop' him and then shout a bit, so when she said nothing and quietly walked away, he knew he'd gone too far.

**Dialogue**

There were times when Maka felt she might as well be talking to herself for all of the listening Soul was doing, but then he'd turn around and say something insightful and she'd remember that just because he didn't speak as much as she did didn't mean that he didn't understand her feelings.

**Rationalization**

He'd die to protect her, because that was what any good weapon would do for their meister, or at least it was the way he rationalized the thought to himself.

**Sinking**

She was sinking into the darkness of insanity and just when the edges of her vision had begun to fade to black, his grip on her pulled her from the brink and rooted her firmly on the ground.

**Books**

When she was young, her papa had read to her a book about a prince and a princess, and for a while she'd told her papa that when she grew up she would marry someone just like that prince; now that she was older, she found the prince's hair was too dark, his eyes too plain, and his countenance entirely too polite and lacking in a certain wild strength.

**Dawn**

As they rose from the ground, leaning against each other for support and admiring the rising dawn that they hadn't been sure they would live to see, neither of them commented on the fact that their hands remained linked even now that the threat was gone.

AN: Hope they were all clear. Questions, comments, and reviews are welcomed and loved!


End file.
